Psychic Relaxation
by dragonofblood16
Summary: Ray has his league challenge days away and is stressing out about it with his Gardevoir. After a quick game turns towards some naughtier subjects, he decides to take a shower, and things start to go downhill fast. The league wil never approve. M for a heavy Lemon and big boy stuff. If you're a little boy, no fun time for you. But, who am I to say? Enjoy? Be sure to leave a review!


**This has been my number one for a while. I finally got an idea for it, so here you go. Be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

The league match was less than two days away. The young man preparing for it was more nervous than the first time he looked at porn. This was it. The final battles. He'd be an elite trainer once he beat the Four.

But he couldn't relax. His hands were clenched and his shoulders were sore from the muscles. All he had to comfort him was his Gardevoir, Violet. She was floating near him while he held his head in his hands. While the Pokemon Center was comfortable, it was not calming.

 _C'mon, Ray._ Violet prodded him with her thin arms. _Let's play. I'm bored!_

"Vi, I know that. But... What am I going to do about the League? My battle is in two days!" Ray threw himself onto the bed and looked at the cream-colored ceiling.

 _If you play with me, I'll help you now. Promise?_ Violet held out her small hand and poked Ray until he accepted her deal.

"Fine. But how are you going to help me relax? But, first thing's first. What do you want to play?" Ray had a dozen ideas for what they could do, but none of then were much good.

 _Well, what do Human male and female play? I want to do that. The one with no clothes._ His face turned bright red. Gardevoir could read minds, and he'd had the thought run through his head a dozen times. The fact that she knew about it and wanted to do it. It was unbelievable.

"Violet, no! You're a Pokemon! Pokemon and humans don't do that support of thing!" The very scene, while dangerously lewd, was unthinkably bad. He would be a disgrace if anyone found out.

 _But no one is watching,_ Violet said, reading his mind. _C'mon and play with me! I know you want to, even if you say no~._ She pushed the image of them together, replacing one of the busty stars from one of his memories.

"No! Stop that! Just leave me alone!" She drifted closer and set herself down beside him. "I promised to play with you, but we aren't doing anything that crosses the line." He had no intentions of doing any sort of intimate activities, but she tried to fish then out of his mind.

All she succeeded in doing was getting him hard.

Ray was stubborn and would never admit to anyone, even his Pokemon, that he had a Bonner. Especially to the one who wanted to **duck** him. Putting on a pouty face, Violet levitated to sit on the desk.

 _Fine. Then we could play Scrabble! I love Scrabble._ Sighing, he pulled the board game out of his backpack and set it on the desk beside Violet's leg. She intentionally moved to brush against his hand while he pulled back. While he frowned at her, she could only cutely smile like an innocent little girl.

He then took out the board and dumped out all of the letter tiles. They'd lost the little bag the tiles went in ages ago, but they preferred to play without it anyways.

"Alright, now off the table," Ray said, one everything was set up. She just looked at him while he pulled up a second chair. "Do I need to ask you twice?" His voice was stern, but she knew he'd never actually punish her or anything. "Fine."

Ray thought his first set was pretty good. It had a full 6 letter word in it, too. Then they played rock-paper-scissors for the first move. Of course, when you're opponent has the ability to know what you're going to do before you do, it's a little hard.

Violet set down four tiles over the center, as well as a bonus square. Corn. He glared at her since she'd taken the exact route he'd been aiming for. He instead had to settle for Cow. To mess with him, she showed him a picture of a cow eating corn.

"Stop it and lay down your tiles already. I thought you wanted to play."

 _I am playing, dummy. Lighten up, Ray. Ba-dum KSSH!_ She then proceeded to spell out Wish. I was only able to spell Imp. When she laid out the word Porn, connecting the n and p from corn and imp, he could only glare at her.

Slowly, over the course of the game, Violet started pulling ahead in points. It also became apparent she was doing everything in her power to spell out naughty words. Ray almost gave up part way through, but she stopped him. All she was doing was playing.

When there was only one tile left in the pile, Ray was out of ideas for words. If only Violet hadn't banned the use of dictionaries during the game, he could probably pull something out of his ass to save himself. Still, he passed and let Violet spell out Arrow and win.

"You cheated, didn't you?"

 _Oh, c'mon Ray. Why do you have to be a sore loser? I only peeked inside your head at the beginning. I promise I didn't do anything else._

"Right. Like you ever do just that. C'mon, what does Mizzly mean? Seriously, that can't be an actual word."

 _Then why didn't you challenge it? And it means a fine rain or mist, if it wasn't oblivious. Now let's play the other game. I want to play the first game._ She was intentionally not saying the name, but mental images easily conveyed it better than words.

"No! I told you, Violet! Humans and Pokemon don't do that sort of thing! Now stop bugging me about it." He set to work cleaning up the game and put all the tiles back in the box. Once it was in his bag, Ray dropped back onto the bed.

It was peaceful now. Nothing could be heard. It was relaxing. Was this the other part of the deal? All Ray could do was lay there as he closed his eyes.

That's when he felt breath on his bare stomach.

Jumping up, he saw Violet laughing to herself as she floated out of punching range. Even if he swatted at her, he couldn't reach. _Can't you take a joke, Ray? I told you to relax!_

"I would love to. Unfortunately, there's a Gardevoir in the room. If you would stop messing around, just hold up your end of the bargain and we can forget about it."

 _Why so serious? I just want to play. Besides, no one will see. No one will even have to know! Just you and me, having fun._

"I've told you, no. Can't you just accept that? Please, I don't want to be the bad guy here." Ray laid back down. Violet crawled onto the bed next to him and laid one of her green arms across his chest. He rested a hand on her head and relaxed.

Violet was hard at work trying to discreetly search for any sort of feelings he had for her. Any and all material was welcome. And she was not disappointed. She could already tell he'd had thoughts of her doing the deed. And the feelings resonated within her chest spike, almost buzzing from the emotion.

Ray could feel his body growing warm as Violet breathed on his arm. She'd rolled over and begin to cuddle with his elbow. Sure, he could admit she looked cute, her eyes closed and relaxed. Her purplish spike rested on his bicep. Her sleeping face was so innocent. It made his dick rise to salute.

He wanted to relieve himself by simply jerking it into the sink or the toilet, but with her wrapped around him, that would be tricky. Attempting to move out of her grip only made her grip tighter. The more he struggled, the tighter she held him.

"Hey, Violet. Wake up. I need to use the bathroom. Please?" He tried shaking her, but she didn't want to let go. Stirring, she just pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

 _Take me with you._ Her voice in his head sounded groggy, but also like she was plotting something.

"I'm not taking you into the bathroom with me. I need to pee." He was afraid she'd open her eyes and see the tent she'd made in his pants. He'd been able to hide it earlier, but being laid out flat made it so much more obvious.

 _Just let me stay with you. Besides, you can't lie to me._ Nothing got past a psychic, that much was true. Groaning, Ray stood up and nearly dropped Violet, but she caught herself and reattached herself to his arm. Her soft cheek was once again on his arm, this time touching skin.

Opening the door was a pain, but he finally got the door closed. Violet simply played the helpless and rested against his arm. Her small legs wrapped around his wrist, making it hard to bend it enough to lock the door, so he ended up forgoing it.

When Ray felt her moving against him, he looked to see Violet grinding against his fingers. "Violet, stop. You do one more thing to make a move on me, and I'm throwing you out of here." Pouting, she dropped off his arm and instead sat by the sink.

He turned on the shower and started to take off his shirt before checking behind him. Violet was just starring at his back. "Could you at least look away? Kinda getting undressed."

 _It's not like I haven't seen you shirtless before. But, if it helps you relax, I could help you undress._

"Violet, last warning. Just turn away while I'm taking a shower. Honestly, I have no idea why I even brought you in here, but behave!" Ray made sure she wasn't looking at him before pulling his pants off and ducked quickly behind the shower curtain.

He could relax again under the warm stream of water pouring over him. Violet, on the other had, wanted her curiosity sated. It felt warm between her thighs. Pushing her skirt aside, she summoned up on of Ray's memories to start off with.

Her slender fingers felt like electric rods. Every time she touched the nerves near her entrance, her breath hitched from the feeling. She wasn't even brave enough to insert one finger. She tried to keep her voice down, but a small noise escaped her.

"Violet? What are you doing out there? Don't make me have to-" Violet sent an image of both of them going at it, hardcore style. "Alright! That's it!" Pulling back the curtain, Ray was shocked to find her there, her hand hovering over her pussy. Both of their faces turned bright red.

In almost reflex, Violet lifted Ray off his feet and pulled him towards her. "Wait! Violet, stop! I've still got soap in my hair!"

 _Who was the one who wanted to take a peek? I just told you what I was doing and you busted out here without warning me. Does this mean you do want to play?_

"I've already told you! We're not doing that!"

 _Oh, really? If you weren't interested, why is this thing stiff? Were you planning on using it? C'mon, Ray. Why are you being so sore about it? No one will find out, and your thoughts are not telling the same story._

Ray couldn't hide the Bonner he had. The image his Gardevoir had sent him had only proved to her he wanted her. While he couldn't admit he, he suspected she was right. Instead, he tried to clear his thoughts while Violet pushed to cloud them.

Since he was vulnerable in the air, Ray only struggled against Violet's grip. Mainly because he wanted to hide his privates, but also because she'd never gone this far with anything. The smell was enough to tell she was horny.

"If you let me down... I promise we'll play your game. Happy?" Violet jumped off the sink and clapped. Ray slowly dropped to the ground and he was able to hide himself.

 _You don't have to hide it from me,_ Violet said while she moved down to touch his dick. It was so close, and he'd even agreed! He'd given her permission to play! All she could do was blush and shake.

Ray had already closed his eyes and relaxed. He'd never been as scared as he had been when he was stick in the air. It probably looked similar to what video game characters felt during glitches. When Violet's gloves fingers brushed against the head of his dick, his body locked up before he let out a shake breath. This was it.

Violet had never actually seen Ray watching porn before. It was only something she could see when he thought about it. He wasn't exactly the person to rush off to jerk it at every possible convince, but he did do it on occasion.

It also gave her material to work with.

Her slender fingers began moving up and down the shaft, brushing his shaggy nether hair. Her breath was as shaky as his, having never done this sort off thing before. She was anxious to get through it, but it's not like she was willing to back down. She was the one who'd wanted to play.

"Ahh, Violet. I don't think this is a good idea."

 _Just stop whining and let me help you relax! You promised we would play._ Being bold, she stuck out her tongue and lightly breathed on the tip. Ray shivered before something warm and wet ran across the head.

While the taste wasn't like what the girls in the videos described it to be, it wasn't like she hated it. Violet ran her tongue up and down the shaft, following her hand's path. Then she took the tip and lightly began to suck on it.

Ray couldn't stand up and more and nearly fell back into the shower, but Violet caught him and continued to suck like he was a lollipop. _Are you really going to give up now?_

Violet slowly followed Ray while she laid him down. He couldn't help but run his fingers through her long green hair while she began to bob up and down. He could feel her tongue rolling across the tip and simply wondered where she'd learned all this.

Gripping her head tightly, Ray started bucking his hips to force himself deeper. Until Violet started gagging, he nearly went down to the base. In the end, Violet restrained him again and proceeded at her pace.

"Vi, I'm gonna-"

 _Shh... I already know. Just give it to me already!_ Ray tried to force himself down into her throat, but he couldn't move. His seed painted the inside of her mouth and she drew back at the salty taste. He wasn't done, and ended up getting a few ropes on her dress.

 _Ahh... I guess we'll just take a shower together. Won't that be fun, Ray?_ Ray tried to protest, but Violet just pushed him past the curtains and into the still-running water. Violet followed, quickly shedding the dress and floated to straddle his legs. _My turn?_

Violet slid down his legs like a slide, but Ray extended his legs and let her fall to the ground. Instead of letting her take control, he dove on her. Barely missing the chest spike, he landed with his lips against hers. He had come this far already. No need to stop.

 _Finally ready to play?_ Violet didn't even need to break the kiss to ask. Using her Psychic powers, she pulled his left hand to her small boobs. The spike separating them was her namesake, and made her gasp when his fingers brushed against it.

Luckily, Ray wasn't a moron when it came to sex. He got the notion and pinched her nipples while also making sure to touch her spike. She loved the feeling and moaned against his lips. It was so wrong, but it felt so good. After all his protest, he was the one on top. She smiled against his lips and ran her fingers through his wet hair.

Her body was tingling from the pleasure. She tried to get her feet on to his back, but his legs block hers from escaping. Instead, she pulled him closer to her lips, so she could get more of him. She was such a greedy girl.

While taking a break for air, Ray slipped and fell on his back. Violet didn't miss a beat, following him and landing on his stomach. Slowly, she inched forward while grinding her pussy against his muscular chest. It sent ripples of pleasure up her spike and made her shiver, even with the hot water hitting her back.

Finally, she made one last advance and fell onto her hands. Her entrance was directly over Ray's face. She cutely waggled her hips to invite him to take a bite of her fruit, which was almost dripping with nectar.

Catching her hips, he groped her ass and squished the soft cheeks. It wasn't as meaty as a human girl's, but it was still sexy. He pulled himself up and brushed his tongue across the edges of her folds.

She gasped in surprise and giggled at the feeling. She was so sensitive. The warm water fell on her back while Ray touched her slit. It was bliss. Well, if that was bliss, what came next was heaven.

Flattening his tongue, Ray rasped against her pussy had hard as he could, before sucking on it. Violet could barely hold herself up, with Ray using her hips as handholds. Her arms collapsed and she fell on her forearms. Her moan was enough for Ray to come back for seconds.

 _Oh, Arceus! S-something is inside me! I-It feels amazing! I-I think I'm about t-to c-cum~!_ Violet shook and trembled while Ray flicked his tongue against her pink flesh. To finish her off, he shoved his tongue in as deep as it would go. She screamed and orgasmed in his face, before faking to the ground.

Ray found the taste of her cum to be a mix of salty and sweet, similar to taffy. He wouldn't admit it, but it wasn't bad. Getting of the floor, he stood in the stream of water and let it run down his face. Violet was still shaking from the shock of her orgasm. Ray was about to wash his hair before his attention was brought back to her.

She shook her ass at Ray while looking at him, spreading her cheeks so he could see her pink flesh exposed. She wasn't finished. Not even close. "Violet, I think we've had enough for one day. Let's just leave it at that." Violet pouted and sat against the wall. "But I'll wash your back if you wash mine. Deal?"

Violet tried to be gentle with the sponge, but he still winced. She was put out he hasn't gone all the way with her. She was so close, too. What had she done wrong?

Every time Violet started to reach around for his dick, Ray would slap her hand away. If she tried to kiss him, he'd flick her in the forehead. When she pressed her horn against his back, he warned her.

"I'm serious, Violet. Enough playing. It was fun, but we shouldn't do that tonight." Violet pressed the sponge against his back and scraped it across, making him wince. She then deemed him clean and handed him the sponge. Then she turned away from him.

 _You know, when a girl offers herself to a guy, he should accept. You should stop worrying and just play. No big deal, right?_

Looking at her from behind, Ray saw her body was almost frail and fragile without her dress. Still, she stood up to pseudo legendary Pokemon and come out on top. He made sure not to press too hard, lightly cleaning her.

He also threw in washing her long, waist-length hair for her. It stuck to his fingers like it was trying to keep him from leaving. _Oh, Ray... That feels great... Could you please scratch behind my ear?_

Sighing, Ray obliged and helped her. Then he stood up and sprayed water all over her. It ran down her head and washed away the suds of soap. She was surprised at first, but she didn't complain. It was hot water she was enjoying. When Ray suddenly shut it off, she looked up at him.

 _C'mon, just a little longer?_

"Well, I'm done with the shower, and we shouldn't be wasting so much water. Besides, we've already been in here long enough. Look at your hands." Ray stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his legs. Violet took his advice and looked at her hands, which were shriveled like raisins.

 _I_ _'m not getting old, am I? Just how long were we in there? What day is it? What year is it?!_

"Calm down, Vi. We were only in there an hour. Just get out and cover up already. Your skin just needs to breath. You'll be fine one you're dry." Ray made sure to look away from her while she stepped out of the shower. "Oh, fuck."

 _What is it? What's wrong? You aren't hurt?_ Ray noticed one thing wrong with Violet's white dress. _Oh, right. That happened. I guess it could be worse, though._

"No, I'm not letting you wear a cum-stained dress. Just get out and I'll take care of it." Ray basically threw her out of the bathroom before slipping on his own clothes. He then started scrubbing out his own essence from the skirt of her dress.

It took several rinses to be cleaned completely, which resulted in it being completely soaked. Which meant Violet wasn't going to be wearing it any time soon. The thought of using a fire Pokemon to dry it, but the mental image of it turning to black ash discouraged that plan. So, he just hung it up before exiting the bathroom.

Violet was floating upside down above the door when he opened the door. She scared him and nearly fell on his ass before he glared at her. Before he blushed from seeing her towel gathered at her waist. Her pussy was in full view for him to see.

"Get down here. Since you can't wear your dress, your going to have to wear some of my clothes in the mean time." Violet teleported down beside the bed while Ray walked over. He still had a clear shot to her boobs but it couldn't be helped. Her chest spike helped with that.

 _C'mon, Ray. Let's play some more! I still want to have some fun tonight._ She laid on the bed and shook her hip to try and entice him, but he just threw her a Pikachu shirt and some sweats. Disappointed, she grumbled until Ray forced her to put on the clothes.

The difference in their sizes made the clothes look super baggy on Violet's thin frame. Sitting down, she looked fine, albeit with a sharp bulge from her spike. But once she stood up, even after the drawstrings had been synched, they fell around her ankles. Luckily, the shirt was long enough to function as a tunic, as long as she didn't move around too much.

"Alright, forget the pants. But if you tear my favorite shirt, you're done." Violet giggled before crawling onto the bed, making sure to show off her bare ass. "Hey, keep it down! I'm serious, one more thing and you're spending the night in your Pokeball."

 _Can't you lighten up? You're being mean..._ Ray say on the edge of the bed, while Violet ran her fingers up his spike. She then draped herself over his back, making sure not to stab him with her purple spike. Her green hair covered his shoulder and he laid a hand on her head.

When she tried to strip off the shirt, Ray caught her hands before noticing what she was doing. "Violet, I've told you already. Stop!" Tugging the shirt down, it you're on her horn and left the yellow mouse impaled on it. "You know what? Fuck it. I've had enough of your shit, Violet. You want to play, fine. But if you lose, you have to stop permanently."

 _Oh, we finally get to play for serious? Yay! Okay, but if I win, you have to sleep with me every single night. Permanently._ She tried to start off with kissing him, but he turned on her and threw her to the bed. She squeaked, but giggled at the same time.

Ray didn't care any more. She was driving him crazy, and she deserved to be punished for it. He tie of the shirt and began sucking on her nipples, while punching and pulling the other. Violet started sharply moaning and ran a hand through his hair. His teeth made it more interesting with he occasionally bit the nub.

 _Ahh! Please, Ray, kiss me! I want to taste your lips. Please? Pretty please?_ Ray ran his tongue up from her boobs, up her neck, and kissed her hard. Her fingers slipped under his shirt and touched her skin, but he slapped her hand away.

Violet liked that he was patting with her, but he wasn't letting her do anything! It was like torture not to be able to feel his skin when she was completely naked for him. He quickly slipped into her mouth by punching her nipple and catching her moan.

After subduing her tongue, he left her mouth and started kissing down her chin, neck, chest, horn, and stomach. He stop his advances, torturing violet even more as she squirmed under him while he gently kissed around her belly.

 _Stop treating me like this, Ray~. I want you to play with my slit more, like you did with your tongue. Please?_ She was asking so nicely. How could he deny her when she was being so desperately? He quickly stripped of his shirt and pants, exposing his hard dick.

His fingers then began to rub her folds, making her squirm and writhe with pleasure. She was already dripping again and beginning to buck to feel more. Ray quickly withdrew his fingers, as quick as it started.

 _Aww..._

Violet barely had a chance to say a thing before Ray had lined up his penis and drove it home. She screamed after being filled so suddenly. Her walls had never had anything wider than her two fingers inside, which was dwarfed in comparison to the real deal.

 _A-ahh! It hurts, it hurts! Why didn't you warm me!? Ouch, it really hurts!_ She felt sobering inside her had broken and she felt it burn. It geeky like she was being stretched to her limits. At the same time, it felt great.

Ray didn't wait for violet to adjust to his size before he started moving. _O-ouch, stop! Please, Ray, stoop! That hurts! Ahh! Ahh~!_ While she begged for him to stop, the pain slowly started to mix with the pleasure and become one. She was starting to enjoy it. The feeling of being rapidly filled and emptied repeatedly because amazing.

Her pussy was so tight, it felt like she was trying to pull on his dick. To make sure he didn't leave her. He started getting into the pounding the further in he got. Soon enough, Ray was holding her legs above her head while he held her nipple between his teeth. He felt amazing, pumping in as out of his Gardevoir.

But he was already starting to lose.

Violet could only moan lewdly, both with her mind and her mouth. Her boobs were being played with while he pushed her legs to their limit. His dick reached deep into her before being drawn out with a slick sound. She could barely say a single word, but she was still determined to win.

Ray tried his best to try and make Violet cum before him. He knew he was close, but if he even barely beat Violet, he'd be able to get some sleep. If not, he'd be screwed.

"V-Vi, I'm gonna-" Ray couldn't even finish what he was saying before he pushed himself as deep as he could go and cummed. He'd... been bested. Beaten. He fell beside her as he struggled to catch his breath.

But Violet wasn't finished. Taking the top, she began rubbing herself on his soft muscle. The friction quickly brought it back to life before she impaled herself on it. It slipped right in, and it was still growing inside her. It felt great. Amazing!

Ray couldn't believe she could keep going, but she continued to bounce on his rod. He felt like his tip would be bruised, how hard it was hitting her insides. And she continued to moan and squeak with pleasure.

It didn't take long before Violet started shaking and became to squeeze his dick even tighter. Yet she continued bouncing harder and harder. Her small boobs bounced sexily and Ray couldn't help but grope them. Their soft tissue under his fingers was awesome.

Violet cummed hard as she continued to bounce on him, squirting all over his legs and the sheets underneath. She breathed hard as Ray continued to fondle her boobs. Pulling him closer, she gave him a bit of tongue before doing anything.

 _I guess this means we'll need another shower?_ Laughing, Ray nodded before caring her bridal style into the bathroom. There, they finished round two under the steamy hour water and suds.


End file.
